Painting Of Nine Immortals
Introduction Painting of the Nine Immortals was a rare and divine spatial instrument. This internal world of the painting was not that different from the external world. There were ponds, rivers, lakes, and oceans; sun, moon, stars and time; flowers, birds, fish, and bugs; grass, forests, mountains, and rocks. The world also transforms based on the owner’s mood and thoughts. The land was borderless and infinite. The internal world was filled with spiritual energy. One day of training in this world equaled to three days of training in the external world, which was why it was known as rare and divine. Spatial instruments were categorized into three types based on their special properties. The first type was the Blessed Land. Blessed Land had a radius of around ten miles. The land was often used to plant medicinal herbs or raise spiritual pets. The amount of spiritual energy in the area was about two times the amount of the external world. The second area was known as Fascinating Space. Better than Blessed Land, the spiritual energy in these areas were four times the amount of the external world. The amount of area it occupies was ten times larger and had a radius of around one hundred miles. Any human could enter the world. As well, the place grew exclusive mystical items. The third world was called Little Universe. This world continuously changed, its land was infinitely large, and it reacted and expanded based on its owner’s cultivation process. This world not only contained spiritual energy that was ten times stronger than the external world, but it was also the hiding place of the Three Thousand Roads and the Rules between Heaven and Earth. These rules include concepts like time, space, and transmigration. Once the owner cultivated to a certain degree, the Little Universe turned into a tangible real world. Additionally, as long as the owner was inside the universe, he or she would have full control over the universe. Even if an opponent who was much better trained and much stronger attacked the universe, once the owner dragged the opponent into the universe, the opponent would end up defenseless because of the favoritism the universe showed towards its owner. These three types of spatial instruments were equally rare. Even the lowest leveled Blessed Land could easily lead to a bloody battle. In the entire cultivation community, the total number of these instruments could be counted on ten fingers, let alone the rarest one, Little Universe. The Painting of the Nine Immortals was the third type of spatial instrument – Little Universe. This particular painting, however, only had spiritual energy levels three times the amount of the external world. That was because it is currently defective and the laws guiding the world is incomplete. Hence, the true power of the world could not be fully expressed. The Nine Immortals # Liao Cang Qiong - Immortal of Alchemy (1st Immortal) # Keeper of Land and Sea - Immortal of Formation (2nd Immortal) # Feng Qing Ming - Immortal of Arrays (3rd Immortal) # [[Duan Shan He|'Duan Shan He']]' - Immortal of Crafts (4th Immortal)' # [[Fa Wu Liang|'Fa Wu Liang']]' - Ancestor of Techniques (5th Immortal)' # # # #